nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiki
Reiki is the art of Manipulating one's Mystic Energies in it's purest state. It is distinct from magic and psionics and can be used in tandem with martial arts and in some cases is an extension of such. Reiki involves Mystic Energies in every form. Most Mages will be well versed in this unique art as it allows them to control their magic better and is a skill needed for Espers to fully develop their Psychic Powers. Forms Psi Manipulation Psi manipulation is a form of energy manipulation. It often goes hand in hand with Psionics. It is considered the basic skill of all Espers. It is extremely difficult to distinguish this from Psionics considering it is heavily integrated to the point that they are synonymous with each other. Most people see it as another variation of psionic powers. It is revealed however that psi manipulation is the basis of all Psychic Arts just as Magic is an extension of Prana and Jing Manipulation. Ki Manipulation Ki manipulation is a form of energy manipulation. Ki manipulation differs from magic in the fact that Ki manipulation is just that. It does not involve spell casting and only involves manipulating Ki in it's natural state. Despite this Ki manipulation serves as a foundation to perform magic spells and is the first magical ability granted to those whom gain spiritual awareness. Ki manipulation is a form of Aura manipulation because Auras are comprised of leaking Mystic Energy. Mana Manipulation Mana manipulation is a form of energy manipulation. Mana manipulation differs from magic in the fact that Mana manipulation is just that. It does not involve spell casting and only involves manipulating Mana in it's natural state. Despite this Mana manipulation serves as a foundation to perform magic spells and is the first magical ability granted to those whom gain spiritual awareness. Mana manipulation is a form of Aura manipulation because Auras are comprised of leaking Mystic Energy. Jing Manipulation An upgraded form of Ki manipulation. Jing is a much more potent and dense version of Ki. It is an Azothic Energy and is also referred to as the Birth Force. Only those whom are able to access their Meridian System's Mystic Origin gain access to freely manipulating this energy. It's effects are 10 to 100 times more powerful than the effects of normal Ki, making this skill a widely feared and envied ability. Telesma Manipulation An upgraded form of Mana manipulation. Telesma is a much more potent and dense version of Mana. It is an Azothic Energy and is also referred to as the Genesis Force. Only those whom are able to access their Meridian System's Mystic Origin gain access to freely manipulating this energy. It's effects are 10 to 100 times more powerful than the effects of normal Mana, making this skill a widely feared and envied ability. Aether Manipulation Aether Manipulation is normally only accessable by Celestial beings. Primordials can use it as well. This power is the origin of other Reiki powers. The most common users include Angels, Demiangels, Dieties, Demidieties, and in some cases Fairies. Nether Manipulation Nether Manipulation is normally only accessable by Infernal beings. Primordials can use it as well. This power is the origin of other Reiki powers. The most common users include Demons, Demidemons, Dieties, Demidieties, and in some cases Fairies. Methods Counteraction One such method is the ability to use the Energy within one's body to counteract an opponent's Energy, thus negating their ability using Reiki. This is a method commonly employed in Internal Martial Arts like Tai Chi and Karate. This method can also be used to break a spell or negate the effects of certain Regalia. Reinforcement Another method is the ability to entrust one's Energy into a weapon or a part of the body, thus making it strong enough to pierce or break something even normal physical attacks can't damage. This method can also be used to protect oneself from damage as well. This method is often used in combination with Combat. Medicine It can also be used as a form of medical diagnostic test as it allows the user to look inside someone by touching their veins and feeling the flow inside their body. Another interesting thing is that it can be used to either sedate a patient or treat forms of pain and strengthen the immune system to aid in medical treatment. Travel This method is used to enter Star Conduits without use of a starship, stargate, magic, or psionics. By attuning one's energy to a Ley Line's Vortices using a Merkaba, one can travel between stars, planets, and even other dimensions. This method is a very rare skill and is a highly utilized one by the Starlit Acolytes and their leader, Lucifer Inlustris. Combat The most common method used in Reiki is combat. This involves energy attacks and defensive maneuvers. This is the method in which is used as a foundation for many combat based magic spells. The potency of attacks depends on the user's level of Mystic Energy. This method is often used in combination with Reinforcement. Effects If any methods are used on an opponent in an offensive manor and connects to or grazes that person, it can cause internal damage to that person. There are two cycles associated with Reiki in Wu Xing, The Cycle of Creation used in medicinal healing methods and the Cycle of Destruction used in Martial arts and other combat based methods. Trivia *Reiki is based off of a real life japanese art of energy healing. But the author has expanded on it more to include forms of offense and defense as well. *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 06:03, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Copyright Held Content